


The Ecdysiast

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Ginny’s hen party and the entertainment captivates Harry. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ecdysiast

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank to W for betaing and berating me for my lack of names and my commas! I have tweaked it since so any remaining mistakes are mine.

  
**Title:** The Ecdysiast  
 **Author** [](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**drarryxlover**](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** _Harry feels out of place being the only male invited to Ginny's bachelorette party but he's soon glad when he meets the entertainment that Hermione hired for the evening. I'd love it if Ginny is marrying Neville and Harry is her best friend. Scorpius should be gay even though he dances for women, maybe he only dances for females because he feels it's safer. Also he should be of at least legal age._  
 **Prompt submitted by:** [](http://hpfangirl71.livejournal.com/profile)[**hpfangirl71**](http://hpfangirl71.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry/Scorpius, Ginny/Neville, Molly/Arthur, Hermione/Ron, Draco/Astoria. Past Harry/Charlie mentioned.  
 **Word Count:** ~11,000  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning(s) (Highlight to view):** * Piercings: nipples, tongue and a Prince Albert. Twenty-Four year age gap, Scorpius is nineteen and Harry forty-three. Felching. Bottom Harry.*  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Notes:** A huge thank to W for betaing and berating me for my lack of names and my commas! I have tweaked it since so any remaining mistakes are mine.

  
I’d like to say a huge thank you to A for all her support and helping through the writing process, the idea generating process when I was part way through and out of steam. And also for allowing me the use of her name.

It kind of took on a life of its own and you asked for long hair and piercings after clarifying, Harry was already pierced and I kind of didn’t want to change it.  
I will admit that it didn’t even cross my mind until I was 5000 words and 100% invested in this to make Harry and Ginny divorced and her remarrying. If that’s what you were thinking I so didn’t pick up those vibes.

The music used belongs to the Pussycat Dolls and I am ashamed that I even have the song, now I know it off by heart. If you want to listen to it while reading it doesn’t match up, but if you imagine the dance and listen to the song it all works. I think.  
 **Summary:** It’s Ginny’s hen party and the entertainment captivates Harry. In more ways than one.

 

**XX**

“Harry! You made it!” Ginny flung her arms around his neck pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. She had clearly been drinking, he could tell by the flush on her cheeks and the happy smile on her face.

Ginny pulled on Harry’s arm and dragged him towards the back room of the pub. A sign was placed on the door Reserved For Private Function- Harry barely had time to read it before Ginny pushed open the door and pulled Harry inside.

Freezing on the threshold Harry tugged forcefully on Ginny’s arm hissing in her ear when she was close enough, “There are no other men!”

“It’s my hen night, Harry, of course there aren’t men!” As she laughed her head tipped back and her hair waved slightly, Harry felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips before he frowned when her brown eyes pinned him to the spot. “You’re my best friend and you’re gay, Harry. You’re my maid of honour too,” she giggled. “Nev was so mad you couldn’t be his best man.”

Ginny flitted away into the crowd of women and Harry took note of who was there; Luna, he could easily spot because of her long blonde hair, she was talking with Hermione and Angelina. There was Audrey, Percy’s wife, and Fleur chatting with Molly and about fifteen or so other women Harry assumed worked with Ginny in the Auror Department.

Feeling the stares of the women Harry shifted uncomfortably and moved from the doorway letting the door fall shut behind him as he edged forward. Harry didn’t know if they were staring because he was male or because they knew he was _Harry Potter,_ in the low lighting he assumed it was more the former.

Heading towards the bar Harry ordered a pint and a shot of vodka, downing the shot before taking a gulp of his pint made Harry feel a bit more at ease with the whole situation. He even ventured into the crowd of women; of course it was the quickest route to where Ginny, Hermione and Luna were talking.

“Oh you look like you’ve been attacked by Wrackspurts, Harry.” Luna flapped her hands around Harry’s head, trying to get rid of the invisible creatures.

“Er- thanks, Luna.” Harry grasped her hands in his free hand and forced them down as he flushed, turning away from the stares of the other women in the room which caused his friends to laugh.

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione smiled at him in amusement before wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. Startled at the tightness of the hug Harry lifted his arm to hug her back, being careful to keep his pint away from her so she didn’t knock it or spill it.

“Alright there, Hermione?” Harry asked when she kept holding on, seemingly unwilling to let go.

“Fine,” she sniffed, “it’s just, our little girl’s all grown up and marrying Neville and we’re all just so proud. It’s taken such a long time.”

“Nev wanted to wait until he had a secure job. Now he’s at Hogwarts and I’ve finished with the Harpies we’ll be able to enjoy each other.” Ginny rolled her eyes, it was an old argument one she’d had with her mother, brothers and friends.

“Don’t worry about it, Gin,” Harry pushed Hermione away but kept his arm over her shoulder. “At least you’re getting married and you have Neville.”

Hermione squeezed Harry’s waist and Ginny looked at him pityingly, even Luna smiled sadly at him in a moment of lucidity. Harry didn’t mean to be melancholic but it was at times like this that he felt undeniably alone.

“Sorry,” he apologised. “I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.”

They all smiled at each other but there was an underlying sense of pity in the women’s smiles. Harry drained his pint gulping down the rest of the liquid quickly. “I’m going to head to the bar would any of you like anything?”

“No I’m all set.” Ginny raised her glass that was full of a bright pink liquid that seemed to pulse.

Hermione shook her head and winked. “I’ve had enough for now. I want to be sober for the entertainment.”

“Orange juice for me,” Luna smiled. “I think they want orange juice.”

“The wrackspurts?” Harry asked, confused.

“No the twins, Harry,” she placed a hand on her still flat stomach and gazed at him serenely.

“You’re pregnant? Congratulations!” He moved away from Hermione and drew Luna into his embrace.

“What does Rolf think?”

“He’s very excited, didn’t want me to come out tonight but I had to. Hermione’s promised the entertainment is exquisite.”

Glancing between the two women Harry didn’t like the look they shared, and he exchanged a worried look of his own with Ginny. The red-head shrugged and narrowed her eyes as Harry left to get the drinks. As he turned around from the bar, he saw Molly approach her only daughter and hug her before leaving the room. The Weasley matriarch was not often out late, the loss of her son had taken its toll and she had aged quickly. Once the door closed behind Molly - Harry had glimpsed Arthur on the other side - Hermione waved her wand sending sparks into the air gaining the attention of the other women in the room.

“Hello all! I’m Hermione and I’ve organised this because the maid of honour knows nothing about hen parties!”

“I’m a man!” Harry cried which sent a ripple of laughter through the crowd.

“Yes, Harry we’re all very aware of this. The only reason you’re even here is because you’re a gay man!” Hermione laughed at the mock hurt expression on Harry’s face even as his lips were curling into a grin. “Anyway we have a couple of games before the main entertainment starts, so, Ginny if you’d come and sit here-" She waved her wand and a soft comfy chair appeared.

Ginny slowly made her way to sit in the chair, and when she was seated Hermione waved her wand again and there were suddenly enough chairs for the other women. These chairs were the same comfy kind as the one Ginny was sitting in but were ordered into a half circle around Ginny.

Harry took a seat next to Luna and handed over her orange juice; there was an empty seat on his right where he assumed Hermione would sit after she finished explaining the game and its rules. Hermione smiled, pushing her frizzy hair back off her face as everyone took their seats. After the shuffling and mumbling had died down she started to speak.

“This first game is called Quiz the Bride, we can ask Ginny anything, no limits, and she _has_ to answer.”

Ginny glared at her friend who grinned back as she took her seat. “Floor’s open!” Hermione called out.

One of the Auror women called out in a slightly joking tone, “What’s Neville like in bed?”

“A fucking stallion,” Ginny laughed with her flush high on her cheeks.

“How does he compare to previous boyfriends?”

“He’s so much better!” Ginny winked at Harry who cried out indignantly. “What, Harry? We never got to the sex - you could never get it up!”

As the women laughed at him Harry blushed fiercely and shouted back, “That’s because you didn’t have one to get up!” He sank back down into his chair, feeling as if his face were on fire, wishing the women would stop staring at him.

“Have you ever faked an orgasm? And with who?” Hermione called as she patted Harry on the arm. He grinned at her gratefully.

“Yes, with Michael Corner,” Ginny exaggerated a shudder. “That was not a good start to sex!”

“Who’s the best of you past relationships?”

Winking at the Auror who asked her she smiled sheepishly. “Dean. His artist’s hands worked fucking magic!”

“Fucking magic, Gin? That pun?” Angelina called out, grinning.

“Ha ha!” Ginny sarcastically laughed as she looked around at her friends waiting for the next question.

“Where’s the wildest place you’ve ever _done it?_ ” Fleur called out, her cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol she was drinking.  
“Greenhouse Three, with Nev.”

“That’s nothing!” Someone shouted out and the group laughed while Ginny took a swig of her bright pink drink before looking almost innocent as she leant forward.

“Didn’t I mention he had a class of Seventh Years working in there at the time? We were at the back and had to be really, really, quiet.” She whispered the last word before giggling.

Hermione looked at her watch and called out, “One last question because we need to move on to the next game!”

Luna, who hadn’t said anything, called out softly, “What’s the biggest secret you’ve had to keep involving one of you exes?”

Eyes twinkling Ginny looked into Harry’s eyes. “Harry’s piercing.”

“What?!” Hermione screeched but followed it immediately with a much quieter  
“Where?”

“His cock. Our Golden Boy has a Prince Albert, I walked in on him in the shower at the Burrow nearly fucking melted at the sight of it.”

Harry raised his pint and downed almost half of it in one go, he didn’t think his face could get any redder but he was apparently wrong as he felt his cheeks burning. He slumped even further down into his seat ignoring the murmurs until Angelina called out, “Can we see it?”

“No you bloody well can’t!” He cried out angrily before looking pleadingly at Hermione who stood.

“Right ladies, this next game is called Marital Bliss Secrets. Basically everyone calls out their best idea for keeping their marriage happy and long lived. So I’ll start then we can work around the circle.” Hermione sat back down. “Oh, it doesn’t have to be sexual either. Though mine is.” She flushed and smiled at Ginny. “If you try for children, don’t push it. Wait and take your time. If you rush it and have sex all the time you won’t get pregnant. Take it slow.”

“Uh thanks, Hermione.” Ginny and Harry exchanged an odd look but quickly looked away before either could laugh.

“Harry, it’s your turn.”

“What? Why? I’m not even married!”

“Well then you can tell us what not to do. Or show us your piercing!” Angelina called out with a feral grin on her face.

“Fine. Fuck, um, don’t go to bed angry or leave angry. No matter what, talk it out because otherwise,” he bit his lip. “Otherwise you’ll lose him.”

Hermione reached out a hand and squeezed Harry’s whilst Ginny looked at him sympathetically. It was common knowledge amongst them that Harry had gotten in a huge argument with Charlie when the Weasley brother was his lover and Charlie had stormed out and never come back. He’d not been back in England since. It was three years ago and a twelve year relationship, and Harry was still angry about it.

“If you need to, I find it helpful to fantasise about someone else when Rolf’s in the mood and I’m not,” Luna said between sips of her orange juice, the talk moved around the circle as each woman gave her idea of the perfect way to keep a marriage happy.

Hermione checked her watched and as the last woman said her piece she slid form her chair moving to the bar. After a quick word with the barman she turned around, grinning. “Everybody the entertainment has arrived! You’re welcome to sit or stand, but if you’re sitting we need to change the chairs so they are better suited and everybody needs to face the right of the room where the stage is.”

Ginny was pushed to the centre of the women, this time facing the small stage. She was now sitting in a hard wooden chair. There were a few people sitting next to her, Angelina being one of them and most of the women were standing behind the chairs. Harry, however, was standing off to the side leaning against the wall and sipping at his pint anxiously.

The stage was dark and suddenly there was the loud tinny sound of a smashed symbol, before a heavy bass started with a middle-eastern melody flowing over the top. A spotlight lit the stage highlighting the lone figure; he had long blond hair that tapered off just below his shoulder blades and was dressed all in black. Tight, fitted black dragon-hide trousers hugged a rounded buttock. Tucked into the trousers was an even tighter top, and oddly erotic, he was barefooted.

The stripper bent at the waist and turned his head, his gaze moving past the women to Ginny in the centre. Flicking his hair and turning his head to the other side his eyes immediately lighted on the lone man, Harry, who was watching him with captivation. His own trousers were starting to feel tight across his groin.  
Smirking, the stripper wiggled his hips in time to the beat as he moved his torso from side to side like a snake as he stretched to full height again. He stayed facing the back wall and moved for a few more seconds to the beat. He turned to face his audience as the lyrics started to flow out over the women and Harry, who had taken half a step forward and placed his drink on the nearest table.

_“I’m telling you to loosen up my buttons, baby…”_

He started running his hands up his thighs and over his torso dragging the shirt with them, showing a tantalising taste of pale flesh and toned muscle. The hands ran up either side of the long neck over each cheek and into the long pale blond locks, dragging his hand upwards and letting his hair fall down slowly in a cascade of blond over the shoulders.

_“I’m telling you to loosen up my buttons, baby…”_

Hands fell to the buttons and began to undo the shirt, one tantalising button at a time. By the time he had all the buttons undone the stripper had worked his audience into a frenzy. Harry’s cock was pressing against his trousers uncomfortably.

As the black shirt fell off the body disappearing into the blackness of the stage, Harry pressed his hand to his cock and tried to stop his breaths from coming in short sharp pants. The blond’s blue eyes met Harry’s and he started to wiggle his hips to the beat in an exaggerated fashion, thrusting them in Harry’s direction.

Squeezing his cock, Harry leaned heavily back against the wall with a soft thump. The long pale hands wandered over the equally pale torso, tweaking at his own nipples. The boy flicked his tongue over his bottom lip giving Harry a glimpse of a silver stud in the middle of the pink flesh.

_“I like when the physical don’t leave me asking for more…”_

The fingers were at the top of the trousers and they flicked open the buttons leaving the material gaping and showing a bit of red fabric. Wiggling the trousers over his hips the stripper shot another look at Harry before turning around and bending as he eased them over his buttocks.

_“I can’t seem to get you over here to help take this off…”_

Harry let out an audible moan as he saw the flesh, and the red string of the thong stretching up the crack and disappearing over each hip. He gripped his cock tighter but his palm unconsciously massaged his hard shaft, Harry was completely mesmerised by the man before him and he’d lost all sense of the women and was solely concentrated on the show and the occasional lyrics that seeped through his haze.

Stepping out of his jeans and facing the audience again the stripper moved his hips in slow circles before pulling at the thong, letting it fall back into place and as a groan rose from the women.

_“How these clothes are fitting on me…”_

The stripper smiled and pulled it off completely baring himself for a few seconds before the stage went black.

_“I don’t think you know!”_

Harry clenched his teeth and thought of Dudley, Vernon, Dumbledore, Snape- Snape in a thong, Snape naked, Snape in potions class - until his erection died down a little and he was able to walk normally.

The lights of the room got brighter and Harry jerked in surprise as he hadn’t noticed them go down in the first place. Despite the unsexy thoughts his erection was still obvious and he rushed behind the crowd of women and out the door before any of them could see how much the stripper’s performance had affected him.

**XX**

Hermione saw the door swing shut behind Harry and looked over at Ginny but the red-head was too busy laughing with the other women and fanning her cheeks. They were all exclaiming over the stripper. Sighing, Hermione headed to the stage and left the women behind as she went into the small corridor which had one door leading to a room where she knew the stripper was getting dressed.

She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. The young man had dressed himself in jeans and white shirt, smiling calmly as he let Hermione in.

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Rose isn’t here is she?”

“Hello, Scorpius. No, Rose is still in Romania, she’ll come over with her Uncle Charlie for the actual wedding.”

Scorpius smiled and pulled his long hair back fastening it with a ribbon. “Oh that’s right. She did tell me, I must have forgotten in all tonight’s excitement.” He sent Hermione a cheeky wink and she felt her cheeks heat up.

“Oh hush you.” She smiled and reached into her pocket pulling out a shrunken bag, with a simple wave of her wand hand she enlarged it and handed it over.

“Tonight’s fee.”

“You didn’t have to, Mrs Weasley, I told you it would be free.”

“Not at all, if you want to start your own business so you don’t have to strip any more then you need to accept every fee.”

“I- well, thank you.” He took the proffered bag and felt the galleons inside clinking together before setting it down in his case where his outfit was kept.

“Now I must find out where Harry got off to, he left in such a hurry.”

“That man was Harry?” Scorpius felt stunned, he knew that Harry Potter was Rose’s uncle but he’d never met the man at any of the family events he’d been invited to. When he was dancing Scorpius felt Harry's eyes watching him and he knew that he had reciprocated by aiming most of his moves in Harry’s direction.

“Yes, quite good looking isn’t he?” Hermione hinted.

“Mrs Weasley, you are entirely unsubtle.” Scorpius pretended to sound scandalised. “Do you want me to do anything before I go?”

“Could you check to see if Harry’s in the men’s toilet?”

“Sure,” Scorpius smiled and leaned forward, pecking Hermione on the cheek. Despite the formality he used when speaking with her he considered her to be his second mum, especially because his own mother was rarely around during his childhood and even less during his adolescence. “I’ll see you at the wedding.”

“Yes, Rose told me she was bringing you. I think it’s to stop her grandmother from trying to set her up.”

“I don’t mind.” Scorpius smiled as he opened the door tossing a casual “see you” over his shoulder as he continued down the corridor in the opposite direction to where Hermione went back to the party.

Scorpius made his way to the men’s toilet, pushing the wooden door open in entered the room eyes immediately spotting the lone figure. Harry was facing the urinal farther from the door, giving Scorpius the perfect view of his profile. His left arm was against the wall near his head while his right was moving quickly over his hard cock, where it jutted out from the open jeans.

Gasping, Scorpius dropped his bag as he noticed the silver at the tip of Harry’s cock in between being hidden and exposed but the tight fist of Harry’s hand.  
Green eyes pinned Scorpius where he was standing and Harry let out a groan of frustration as he began to try and force his erection back into his trousers.

“Don’t.”

The word was barely breathed out but Harry seemed to hear it, pausing to glance up at Scorpius with one brow quirked, “You want to take care of it then?”

Scorpius was suddenly in front of Harry pushing him back into the wall next to the urinal. Falling to his knees Scorpius took the angry red cock in his right hand holding it still as he closed his lips around the tip, tongue flicking out to taste the pre-come and tease the slit.

Harry grabbed handfuls of the blond hair after pulling the ribbon out and keeping it tangled in his fingers. The feel of the tongue stud against the underside of his cock made him thrust faster into the willing mouth, his cock hit the back of the boy’s throat drawing out slowly Harry removed his cock and looked down at the full lips swollen and glistening with saliva and pre-come.

Pulling the stripper up by his hair Harry pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, his own tongue gliding over the younger man’s and caressing the metal stud.

“I don’t usually do this,” Scorpius gasped as he moved away from Harry’s mouth letting the brunet suck at his throat. “I’m not a hooker.”

“You just strip, I know. But do you want to go further?”

“Fuck yes!”

Harry’s lips curved into a satisfied smile and he turned away from Scorpius , pushing his trousers down to his knees before resting both his arms against the wall. Thrusting his arse out Harry smirked over his shoulder. “Fuck me, Blondie.”

“It’s Scorpius,” he replied absently as he pulled his wand from his sleeve casting a muscle relaxing spell at the tight entrance before him, not strong enough to make it easy for him- Harry would still be tight and feel a burn when Scorpius entered.

Another swish of his wand and his hand was covered in slick oil. Dropping his wand he undid his trousers awkwardly with his right hand as his left added some oil to Harry crack. When his erection was out of his jeans Scorpius smeared the rest of the oil over his cock before thrusting into Harry.

His right hand made its way under Harry’s shirt aiming for his nipples, exclaiming his surprise with a movement of his hips as his fingers tugged at the nipple ring.  
Drawing his hips back he moved his other hand to Harry’s left nipple finding an identical piercing there.

Scorpius moved forward hard and fast tugging the nipple rings as his cock brushed Harry’s prostate. The older man arched his back forcing Scorpius’ cock deeper and a greater pressure on his nipples.

Their rhythm became fast and rough, and each man was so close to his orgasm. Scorpius dragged one of his hands away from where it was tugging at Harry’s nipple rings to his cock. Running the tip of one finger over the slit and the silver ball of the piercing before dragging it to the underside where the piercing exited Harry’s cock. Rubbing at the metal then gripping the hard cock and stroking Scorpius bit hard down on the side of Harry’s neck, the only patch of skin he could reach with his mouth, sucking and licking at the skin and marking the older man.

One tug and three erratic thrusts later and Scorpius came with his shout muted by Harry’s skin and Harry came from the combination of the feel of Scorpius' come filling him, the tugging of his nipple ring and the pale fingers rubbing at his cock piercing.

Harry coated those long fingers with ropes of his come before he slumped forward into the wall breathing heavily. Scorpius leant against Harry’s back panting harshly into his ear as his cock softened and slipped from Harry’s slick hole.

Kneeling down to pick up his wand Scorpius found himself at eye level watching his own come trickle out of Harry, sucking in a breath and moving his hands away from his wand he kneaded the flesh of Harry’s arse cheeks, spreading them he leaned in and licked at wrinkled and red flesh.

Moaning Harry thrust his arse back into Scorpius’ face encouraging him to continue dragging the flat of his tongue over the hole tasting his own come, the oil and Harry’s own earthy flavour. After meticulously licking the hole clean Scorpius pointed his tongue and thrust it inside which brought out a keening noise from Harry, who, Scorpius noted dimly was moving his hand down towards his own cock.

Harry was hard again and Scorpius' kitten licks were driving him crazy., When he pointed his tongue and started to caress his inside walls searching out his own come from deep inside. Harry reached for his cock and pumped it furiously, coming over his own hand as Scorpius pressed one last sucking kiss to his arsehole before drawing away and grasping his wand.

Casting a cleaning charm over his face, Harry’s arse and his hand Scorpius then pulled his trousers up watching the slumped figure of Harry Potter; the man he’d made come twice. Harry became aware of Scorpius watching him and turned his head enough to give Scorpius a soft smile before he turned back to pull his trousers up and fasten them.

“That- er that was something else, I’ve haven’t done that in a long time.”

“I’ve never done this before.” At Harry’s horrified look he hastened to say, “Not the sex, that I’ve done. I meant the whole in a toilet with a random bloke who I don’t even know.”

“I’m Harry.” He held out his hand and laughed, withdrawing it before Scorpius could shake it. “It seems stupid to shake hands when we’ve done so much more.”

Scorpius blushed. “It’s Scorpius.”

Harry leaned forward, two bent fingers under Scorpius’ chin holding it steady as he pressed his lips to his in a chaste kiss. “I know.” Winking he moved to the door opening it before looking over his shoulder. “See you around, Blondie.”

Scorpius sighed and sank to the floor, he knew it wasn't true. He'd never see Harry again and that made his chest ache, they'd had brilliant sex but they'd also had an easy rapport that didn't often occur with one night stands.

 

XX**XX

Harry returned to the party to find it winding down. Taking a quick look at his watch he noticed that it was nearing one in the morning.

“Where have you been?” Ginny was on him as soon as he entered the room, her arms around his neck. Her weight was bringing his t-shirt down over his neck and she squealed loudly. “Who did you hook up with?”

“No-one,” he said quickly, too quickly if Ginny’s expression was anything to go by.

“No one certainly left his mark.” She fingered the purpling bruise lightly. “Was he good?”

“Fantastic.”

“You certainly look more relaxed;, you so needed a good fuck!”

“You’re sounding a lot more sober,” Harry commented dryly. “I think I like you better when you’re tipsy.”

“Hermione slipped me a Sobriety Potion before the stripper. He was delicious wasn’t he?”

“He certainly was.” Harry shot her a sly grin and looped his arm over her shoulders.

She narrowed her eyes at him tilting her head in contemplation but changed the subject. “Does this mean you’re finally over Charlie?”

“I was over him a long time ago, Gin, I’m still angry with him though. What does it matter?”

“He’s coming to the wedding.”

His arm tightened around her and he tensed. “You could have told me earlier.”

“You wouldn’t have come.”

“I would have,” he lied. They both knew it was a lie, too.

“Will you bring a date now?”

“No, the wedding is in one day. I’m not going to force extra stress on you by forcing you to add one more person because my ex will be there. It’ll be fine.”  
Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist in silent apology.He brought his other arm up to embrace her tightly. “You need a shower,” she said. “You reek of sex.”

“You’re just jealous because you can’t have sex a month before the wedding night.”

“Shut up.”

 

**XX**

The wedding venue was the garden of the Burrow and it would hold the reception as well, much like it had for Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Inside the Burrow Harry and Ginny were looking down out her bedroom window at the guests arriving.

Harry noted that Hermione wasn’t there; she was in the kitchen with Angelina and Fleur, the other bridesmaids, but saw that Hugo was saving two seats next to him and kept glancing around to see if he could spot them. Shrugging, Harry assumed that Hugo must have a girlfriend and was waiting for her. That, or Rose was bringing someone from Romania.

There was knock on the door and Arthur entered. “It’s time, Ginny.” He held out his hand and let her take his arm before leading her down the stairs, Harry following with one last glance out the window. He saw the guests were seated but Rose still wasn’t in sight.

The bridesmaids were dressed in elegant blue gowns, each holding a small bouquet of flowers while Hermione handed Ginny hers. Fleur was to be first down the aisle followed by Angelina, Hermione, Harry and then Ginny and Arthur.

Before Harry made his way out the kitchen he pecked Ginny’s cheek. “You look beautiful, I half expect Nev to faint.”

“Oh you say the sweetest things,” she laughed but dabbed at her damp eyes.  
Harry strode calmly down the aisle, his steps faltering not at the sight of Charlie who was appraising him, but the blond who seated behind Charlie next to Rose, who had arrived at the last minute. Forcing himself down the aisle he grinned at Neville before taking his place in front of Hermione where he’d be standing behind Ginny for the ceremony.

Ron, who was Neville’s best man, winked at Harry before his jaw dropped and Harry knew that Ginny was making her entrance. Looking down the aisle Harry felt his breath catch, even though he’d seen Ginny in her dress before she looked even more beautiful as she walked towards Neville a huge smile on her face.

The dress was simple with subtle beads in a pattern at the bottom of it, it was well fitted across her torso thick tulle straps wen over each should and her hair was cascading down over her shoulders.

Unconsciously his eyes slid towards Scorpius and he flushed when he caught the young man watching him back. Throughout the ceremony Harry’s eyes kept sliding to Scorpius and he always felt a thrill go through him when their eyes met. Scorpius was watching him too.

Ron gave him a wink and a wide grin when Harry looked back and he frowned slightly, not sure what Ron was so pleased about. When the ceremony ended Neville kissed his bride and George let off fireworks as the wedding venue became more suited to the reception as each guest stood up their chair disappeared and reappeared at their table.

Hermione gripped Harry’s elbow and pulled him off to the side. “I thought you were angry with him?”

“Well I suppose, he never told me he’d be here but I don’t think it’s any reason to be angry.”

“You were fuming when he left!”

“I left first and I suppose I didn’t give him time to reply.” Harry shrugged.

“What?” Hermione frowned. “Who are you talking about?”

Ron chose to join their conversation tucking Hermione into his tall frame. “Good to see you’re not angry at Charlie any more, Harry.”

“What? I’m still angry with him, I’m fuming that he didn’t even let me finish and that he never fucking came back! I thought he’d died until Ginny told me she got a letter saying that she should visit him in Romania.”

“But you were looking at him during the whole ceremony.” Hermione sounded confused and Ron was starting to look angry.

“No I was-” Harry bit his lip and looked out over the garden to where two small children were playing with Rose and Scorpius. “I was watching someone else.”

Hermione’s eyes followed the direction and her face softened as she saw the young girl clinging to Scorpius, grabbing handfuls of his long blond hair. “She’s settling in well.”

“Huh? Oh yes she is, settling in quite well. This is the first time Gemma’s been around so many people, since the adoption came through.”

“Adoption?”

Harry knew that voice almost as well as his own but he hadn’t heard it in three years. Taking a deep breath Harry drew his gaze from Scorpius and his daughter and turned to face his ex.

“Hello, Charlie.”

“Harry,” Charlie murmured in the voice that used to make Harry weak at the knees. “Adoption?” he repeated.

“Yes, I adopted Gemma last year. I decided that I would rather be a single dad than never be one at all.” His green eyes were hard and cold as he stared down the dragon tamer.

“Harry you know how I felt-”

“You never let me finish the fucking sentence; you just left and never came back,” Harry hissed out before taking a deep breath. “It’s over, Charlie, it’s been over for a long time. If you’ll excuse me I need to see to my daughter.”

Leaving the Charlie staring after him Harry crossed the garden unable to stop the thoughts of his final night with Charlie from playing across his mind. They’d had a huge row about children, Harry wanting at least one and Charlie not wanting any.

Tired of the argument and all the shouting Harry had said, “Maybe we should take some time-” His sentence was never finished, he never got the chance to say: “-to think about this and find a compromise.” Charlie had left. He assumed Harry was going to say: “take some time apart,” so he did and Harry had never forgiven him. He'd got over the him but he didn’t forgive him.

“Daddy!” Gemma’s happy voice dragged him from his thoughts. He saw Scorpius stand, carrying her as they approached each other. Harry smiled at him.

“Hello sweetheart, are you having a good time?”

She nodded her head vigorously, using one hand to clutch at her dark blonde hair. “I’m going to grow my hair just like Scorpius’.”

Locking eyes with the younger man Harry reached out a hand to trail his fingers through the ends of the fine blond hairs. “It is beautiful, Blondie.”

Smiling shyly Scorpius dipped his head but kept his eyes on Harry. “But Daddy, he’s Scorpius.”

The two men laughed slightly and Scorpius pressed his forehead to the side of Gemma’s head whispering into her ear loud enough for Harry to hear. “He knows.”

Shaking his head Harry took a step closer and reached for his little girl who went into his arms. “Time for dinner, Gemma.”

“Then do we get to dance?”

“Yes sweetheart we’ll get to dance,” Harry laughed.

“Scorpius, will you dance with me?”

A pale hand stroked her hair back from her face. “Of course I will darling. As long as you get your Daddy to save me a dance as well.” Scorpius winked at Harry who felt his body heat up in response.

Harry walked over to his table where he was sitting with Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Victoire and their son, Remus, who had been playing with Gemma, Rose and Scorpius. Ginny was next to Harry and Neville next to her. From his seat Harry could watch Scorpius but had trouble ignoring Ginny’s elbow digging into his side.

“Would you stop staring at him?”

“I can’t help it. I’m captivated,” Harry whispered in her ear.

“I can see that but so can everyone else.” Something in her tone made Harry look at her sharply and she elaborated. “Charlie wants you back, he said he’d even put up with Gemma to have you. He loves you. In his mind you two have been on a break-”

“A three year break!” Harry bit.

“I know, Harry, I know better than anyone how you felt when he left and how broken you were.”

“Then when he tells you that he wants to get back with _me_ again you can tell him that during our _three year break-”_ His tone was mocking. “I was not celibate, I’ve had-” He shot a glance at Gemma before saying, “Other men. And you can also tell him that my daughter is not something _‘to put up with’_ and he can go and fuck himself if he think I’ll let him anywhere near her.”

“I know.” She sighed. “This is depressing talk for my wedding.”

He reached over to squeeze her hand. “Sorry, Gin.”

Smiling she squeezed back before turning to Nev while Harry turned to see if Gemma was eating enough.

After dinner Ginny and Neville made their way to the dance floor to participate in their first dance as a married couple, when the next song came on Gemma tugged at Harry’s sleeve. “Daddy can we dance now?”

“Of course sweetheart.” He helped her down from her chair taking her hand and leading her picking her up when they reached the dance floor. Twirling around with her in his arms Harry had never felt so peaceful, he smiled at Ron and Hermione who were dancing near him but his eyes were, once again, drawn to Scorpius as he led Rose to dance.

The song finished and almost immediately. Another one started but Scorpius and Rose had approached Harry and Gemma. Scorpius smiled, “I do believe I promised this young lady a dance.” He moved close to Harry taking the little girl into his arms, hands lingering over brushes made against Harry.

“Dance with me, Uncle Harry?” Rose had the same look on her face that Hermione got when she wanted something. Unable to say ‘no’ Harry took hold of Rose’s hand and held her waist in the other. She was silent for a short while before saying conversationally, “Scorpius always wanted to be a dad.”

“Why are you telling me this, Rose?”

“Mister Malfoy always said that Scorpius couldn’t adopt unless it was another man’s child so there would be a blood heir.” Harry stiffened at the mention of Draco Malfoy, vaguely uncomfortable that he had slept with the man’s son. Rose, oblivious to Harry’s internal struggle continued speaking. “Scorpius always knew he was different as he got older he figured he was gay. I know you slept with him, and I know he wants to do it again. Have a relationship too, if you’ll have him.”

“Why are you telling me?” Harry repeated not looking at his niece.

“Because I know you want a relationship and I overheard Mum telling Dad that she thinks you’re lonely. Besides you haven’t looked away from him for more than a few minutes, Uncle Harry.” She grinned as she pulled away taking Gemma from Scorpius’ arms and dancing with her.

Harry approached Scorpius holding out his hand. “For the dance I promised.”  
They were dancing close, bodies pressed together hands clutched between their chests and Harry said, “So, stripping?”

“Adult entertainment is not big in the wizarding world. I’m trying to start a company bringing it to the people. Muggle-borns or Muggle-raised people are my biggest clients. Unfortunately so far there’s only me, eventually I want to stop dancing and just run the company.” He smiled softly. “I don’t usually go the full Monty you know, but I sort of forgot about Ginny and the other women. I was completely concentrating on you.”

“Do you do private performances?” Harry flirted.

“Not for you.”

Harry jerked back. “Why not?”

“Because if you pay me, Harry, I can’t have a relationship with you and I _want_ a relationship with you.”

“I have a daughter.”

“Who is beautiful and despite knowing her for only five minutes I adore her.” Scorpius leaned forward and kissed Harry right there on the dance floor in front of his ex, his family and his friends. Leaning into his kiss Harry opened his mouth and entwined their tongues.

“This will take some work but I’d like to try,” Harry whispered as he pulled away.

“Now?”

Harry raised his eyebrows.

“See if we’re sexually compatible in a bed?”

“I like the way you think.” Pulling away Harry kept hold of Scorpius’ hand as he headed over to where Rose was holding Gemma close to her chest and rocking her as she was falling asleep.

Letting go of Scorpius Harry collected his daughter brushing his lips over her hair as he drew her little body to him. “Let me just put her to bed and then we can go back to mine, yeah?”

“I’ll come with you, if you don’t mind.” Scorpius curled his lips in a shy smile.

“No I don’t mind.”

“Have fun.” Rose winked at them as Scorpius’ hand came to rest on the small of Harry’s back guiding him towards the house. They passed Ginny and Neville on the dance floor; both smiled at Harry Out of the corner of his eyes Harry caught a glimpse of Charlie watching them. The red-head took a deep breath which made his nostrils flare as he raised his chin in a defensive posture.

In Ginny’s old room in the Burrow were two beds, one for Gemma and one for Teddy’s son. Laying Gemma down Harry tucked the blankets around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She didn’t stir. “Goodnight sweetheart.”

Scorpius stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek as well. “'Night darling,” he whispered before taking Harry’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together. “Shall we?”

Nodding, Harry was unable to speak at the tenderness of the act and how Gemma was so comfortable around Scorpius. “You’re so good with her.”

“I come to a lot of the family functions with Rose and even when Rose was Healing burns in Romania, Gemma’s been here playing with Remus while you’ve been working on cases. She always looked a little overwhelmed, and I could relate.” Scorpius shrugged casually but Harry knew what it meant.

“Thank you, she started getting happier when I said she had to come here. I think that was you, thank you.”

Hand in hand they left the bedroom and Harry couldn’t help but feel surreal about everything, he barely knew Scorpius but everything with him just fit. He’d had sex with him once, in a toilet, yet he knew every curve of his body.

A soft cough interrupted Harry’s musings; Charlie was standing just before them in the hallway. “May I have a word, Harry?” He glared at Scorpius, raised his chin and sneered, “Alone.”

“I don’t think you have anything to say that I could possibly want to hear.”

“I was wrong. I should have stayed to listen to you and talk with you but I was scared. With adoption you choose the child and the only thing I could think ‘what if they don’t like me?’ and I lost you because of it.”

“I should go.” Scorpius edged around Harry’s body but the older man’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Stay, please. I want to leave with you, Blondie,” Harry’s voice softened at his nickname for Scorpius but the man wasn’t swayed so Harry whispered hoarsely, “Scorpius.” The raw need in Harry’s voice made him nod and step back keeping his hand on Harry’s lower back in silent support.

Charlie sneered, changing tactic, “You know he’s a prostitute don’t you, Harry? Selling his body for money. It brings a disgrace to the name of wizard. What would Grandfather Lucius have to say I wonder?”

“You’re drunk, Charlie. If you had any sense left you’d stop talking,” Harry warned.

“He doesn’t love you. He doesn’t care for you like I still do. When are you going to wake up and realise that he only fucked you because Hermione paid him, he _knew_ he would see you again at the wedding and after tonight he’s going to break your heart.”

“Like you did? You’d know all about breaking my heart wouldn’t you, Charlie? You didn’t even tell me we were broken up or that you were back in Romania. So fuck you.”

“He sells his sex for money and _I’m_ the one you won’t let near your daughter. That’s rich, Harry.”

“You don’t even know her name,” Harry spat out, careful to keep his voice low as he didn’t want to wake Gemma.

“Do you know why he slept with you? You think he walks into toilets sees a man and then decides to fuck them? No, he fucked you because you’re _Harry Potter.”_

Gasping, Harry rocked backwards. Charlie always knew people using him for his fame was something he hated and to think of Scorpius that way made Harry’s chest ache.

“You’re wrong.” Harry knew Charlie was wrong, he’d known because the steady pressure of Scorpius’ hand against Harry’s back hadn’t changed through the altercation. Scorpius supported him and he’d never use Harry. “You’re bitter and drunk, Charlie. Go back to the party before you make a fool of yourself.” Not waiting for him to reply Harry wrapped his arm around Scorpius’ shoulders and shielded him from Charlie’s angry, hate-filled glare as they headed to the Floo.

 

XX**XX

Scorpius seemed nervous when they reached Harry’s bedroom.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” He nodded but his face was screwed up with worry.

“We don’t have to do anything, you can go home if you’d prefer or, or we could have a drink, talk?” Harry was nervous that he was offending him, but it was small part of him. He was just so comfortable in Scorpius’ presence that he would do anything just to spend more time with him.

“I’m really not in the mood anymore but I don’t want to go home.”

“We can talk then, yeah?” Harry held out his hand waiting for Scorpius to take it before heading to the living room. “Would you like a drink?”

“Wine if you have any.”

“Red or white?” Harry asked as he let go of Scorpius’ hand and made for the door.

“Red please.”

“Sit, make yourself comfortable I’ll be right back” Harry left the room and Scorpius sat on the edge of the sofa looking around the room at the photos that covered the mantle and a large percentage of the walls.

Harry came back with two glasses of red wine and the bottle floating behind, handing Scorpius his Harry sat down next to him and flicked his hand and the bottle of wine set down on the table.

Sipping slowly Scorpius started up the conversation. “So tell me about Gemma. How you got her?”

“I was on a case for a missing child and I was taken to an orphanage where the child was taken from. Waiting for the nurse to talk to me this little girl pops out of nowhere. She was two at the time, clutching a stuffed dragon that had seen better days.” Harry smiled at the memory. “She just climbed right into my lap, I didn’t know what to do but she just played with the dragon and held onto my finger- not letting go. When the nurse came out she cried.”

“The nurse cried? Why?” Scorpius asked softly as his free hand reached over to brush the fringe back from Harry’s face, finger trailing down the faded scar over his ear to rest on his neck.

“I was told later that Gemma never said a word, never played with the other children and shied away from people, especially men. As a baby she was born into a rough family, drug dealers- Muggles, saw a lot of violence. She was never touched, her mother protected her but one day her mother was beaten to death by a man- he was high on drugs and lost it. He’s in prison and the Ministry swooped in and brought her to the Orphanage. Her father was a wizard and was killed by the men for sleeping with one of their girls.”

“So you adopted her?”

“Yes, she’s still wary around a lot of people but she was introduced to the Weasleys a family at a time so she’s okay with them. I was surprised with how taken she is with you because she is still not too fond of men.”

“It must be my incredible charm and luscious locks.” Scorpius smiled lazily which made Harry lean forward pressing their lips together.

They stayed up late that night talking. Nothing was off limits and neither man felt uncomfortable talking about their life, their fears, their loves and losses. There was a nagging voice in the back of Harry’s mind that sounded a lot like Hermione saying 'something is wrong here, this shouldn’t be so easy', but he ignored it in favour of pulling Scorpius in for a kiss and leading him up to the bedroom to sleep.

 

**XX**

Harry leaned heavily against the wall as he waited for the nausea to pass, this was the third day that he’d been feeling violently ill and occasionally losing the last meal he’d eaten. He was about to go to Hermione’s office at Saint Mungo’s when he’d been called back to talk with Head Auror Robards. The man had strictly informed Harry that he was released from duty until he was able to stand without wobbling. Despite arguing Harry was secretly relieved that he could go home and sleep. He just hoped that he’d be alright for his and Scorpius’ first date in a week. They didn’t have any free time that matched up until two weeks after the wedding.

It was only lunchtime so he had time to stop by to see Hermione before he had to pick Gemma up from her play date with Remus. After using the Floo to her private office Harry sat down and waited for her to return, he leaned back and closed his eyes hoping silently that the room would stop spinning.

“Harry?”

He was startled awake by Hermione’s gentle voice. “Easy, Harry,” she murmured, putting her hand on his shoulder holding him steady. “You look like death warmed up.”

“Feel like it to,” he joked lamely.

“Let’s get you up onto the bed and I’ll run diagnostics. What are your symptoms? When did this start?”

“About a couple days after the wedding I started to feel out of sorts. The nausea and vomiting started a few days ago and the dizziness only today. When I stand I feel really off kilter and sometimes need to sit right back down.”

Hermione hummed non-committedly and waved her wand, frowning and waving it some more a green light encased Harry and she gasped. “I need to do some research.”

“But you have an idea don’t you?”

“An idea yes.”

“Oh god please don’t let this be the part where you say that wizards can actually get pregnant female or not.”

She shot him a reproving look. “Don’t be stupid, Harry. That’s completely impossible.”

“Just asking,” he grinned at her as she rolled her eyes.

“Have you heard from Ginny?”

“Yeah, she wrote the other day. We’re organising a time to go to dinner where she will tell me _all_ the dirt from her honeymoon.”

“Of course she will; you’re the only one of her friends that hasn’t wanted Neville at one point or another. How is Scorpius?”

“Fine last I heard, we’re going on a date in about a week.” Harry blushed prettily. “I just hope whatever this is goes away soon. I don’t want Gemma catching anything, or Scorpius.”

“I don’t think this is contagious Harry but one can never be too sure. Do you want to head home and rest there or stay here for the time being?”

“I’ll go home, get some housework done before picking Gemma up from Teddy’s.”

Biting her lip Hermione nodded and hugged him close before watching him with a frown marring her face as he Flooed home.

 

XX**XX

Two days later Harry was no better, thankfully he hadn’t got worse either. Victoire had just come to pick Gemma up so the little girl could have her monthly sleep over with Remus. The parents swapped houses each month giving the other some time off, next month they would be at Harry’s.

Lying down on the sofa Harry closed his eyes, feeling exhausted when the Floo flared. “What the fuck have you done to my son, Potter?”

Opening his eyes Harry found Draco Malfoy looming over him fierce, and angry.

“What?” Harry said stupidly.

“Scorpius has been in Saint Mungo’s for the past three days. Your friend _Granger_ is under the impression that he’s Bonded with you.” Malfoy snarled and lurched forward his fists striking at Harry who fought to control him. “You fuck my son and you then you walk away. Fuck you, Potter!”

“Malfoy! Malfoy stop! I didn’t know Scorpius was in hospital and I didn’t walk away - we’re going out on Friday!”

“Oh so that makes it alright? You bastard, he’s my _son_ and he’s nineteen years old. You’re old enough to be his father and you’re fucking him instead. You’re sick, Potter.”

“I think you should leave. Now!” Harry’s nostrils flared and Malfoy said nothing spinning on his heel and leaving through the Floo. Harry following after to go to Hermione’s office hoping to find some answers.

“Is it true?” Harry growled as soon as he saw her “Did Scorpius and I Bond?”

“I believe so. He came in a few hours after you left and he had the same symptoms on the same timeline except his are worse.”

“Worse. Worse why?”

“You are more powerful, magically and can combat magical illness much better than anyone.”

“How did this happen?” He slumped into a chair.

“I don’t know, I’m still researching.”

“Can I see him?”

“You may have to get through Malfoy.”

“He’s already come to me. How I found out.”

Hermione frowned. “I don’t know how he found out. I doubt Scorpius would have told him who he had last slept with. I’ll look into it,” she promised before leading him to the room where Scorpius was lying on the bed, looking like death.

He was pale, his lips were blue and he’d lost weight. It wasn’t a lot but it was obvious in his face the way his cheekbones stood out more, cheeks sunken in.  
When the door opened both Astoria and Draco, who were sitting by their son’s bed turned, Draco rising immediately. “Get out of here, Potter. Get-“

“Harry.” The word was barely whispered yet everyone heard it, Scorpius hadn’t moved but Harry was instantly at his side one hand tangling in the long hair, the other stroking down Scorpius’ face waiting for him to open his eyes.

“Harry.”

“Hey, Blondie.”

“It’s Scorpius,” he smiled, lips cracking and blood swelled there before he licked it away.

“I know.” Harry pressed his lips to his Bonded, ignoring the blood and being overly gentle with his fragile lover. Shifting Harry sat fully on the bed offering what comfort he could.

“I want Potter out of here,” Malfoy whispered harshly to Hermione.

“It’s Scorpius’ choice who is in hospital room since he is of age. He clearly wants Harry here and you have no authority to tell him he can’t be here.”

“Then as his Healer I urge you to ask him to leave.”

“If Harry leaves, Malfoy, then you and your wife will have to as well.” Hermione stood firm and looked Malfoy in the eye until he backed down with a terse  
“Fine.”

“How did you know I was here?” Scorpius gasped out.

“Your father came to my home and informed me. I came straight here,” Harry whispered into Scorpius’ skin where he had rested his head on his shoulder.

“But how did he know to go to you. I never told him. Father,” he said a bit louder drawing the other occupants into his and Harry’s private conversation,

“How did you know to get Harry?”

“You told me.”

“No, I’m not that stupid.”

“I saw his chart. It was open on Granger’s desk, I saw his symptoms and put two and two together,” Draco sighed. “It was wrong I know, but I was so angry and didn’t think of anything. It wasn’t Granger’s fault I went to her office looking for her but she wasn’t in and the door was open.”

Hermione’s nostrils flared in anger and Harry’s grip tightened on Scorpius’ hair. Astoria hurried to her feet and took Draco’s hand whispering quietly into his ear before leading him out of the room with a fierce tug.

Hermione left soon after and Harry and Scorpius were alone in the room, Scorpius soon fell asleep and Harry not long after him, lying next to him in the narrow bed.

When he woke up the following morning Harry felt refreshed and better than he had in days, his nausea was gone and the weary ache in his bones had decreased. Looking over his bed partner Harry noticed that he wasn’t as pale as yesterday; he had some colour in his cheeks as well.

“I can feel you staring at me.”

Harry grinned and kissed him. “You know you enjoy the attention.”

Scorpius said nothing and just smiled against Harry’s lips before kissing him back. A quiet knock at the door forced them apart just before Hermione walked in.

“Oh I’m glad to see you both awake! Scorpius, you’re looking much better. It’s unusual that you’ve gotten so much better so quickly.”

“Do you know why, Hermione?”

“I think it has something to do with the Bond.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Do you know what the Bond is?”

“According to my research it started with you and Draco. You saved his life and he saved yours- that created a magical contract between the two of you. Had the two of you been closer in proximity then it would have fully formed and the two of you would have become very good friends., However that obviously didn’t happen and as Scorpius is Draco’s blood child the Bond magic is in him too. When the two of you had sex it sealed the Bond more firmly than proximity alone, especially since the magic got stronger in Scorpius and the need to fully form became more desperate.”

“So that explains it then. You’re mine, Blondie,” Harry joked.

“I don’t mind,” Scorpius smiled shyly.

There was a second knock and Ginny walked in carrying Gemma. “So I hear you go and upstage my wedding by Bonding. Honestly, Potter, what will we do with you?” She grinned wickedly, nodding at Hermione as she left the room.

Gemma wiggled down from Ginny’s arms and ran to the bed for Harry to pick her up and place her between him and Scorpius. “Did you have a good time with Remus last night, sweetheart?”

“I did, we played games all night until Uncle Teddy came and told us we had to go to sleep. It was nine o’clock.” Her brown eyes were wide with wonder at staying up that late.

Scorpius chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. “That’s so late darling. How did you manage to wake up this morning?”

“I just opened my eyes,” she said with such childish innocence, then frowned at the laughs she received.

Ginny indicated to Harry and the two of them went to a corner of the room where Harry told her everything that had gone on while Scorpius chatted with Gemma on the bed, none of them noticed Draco and Astoria in the doorway watching their son interact with Harry’s daughter. The easy way the girl related to him the way Scorpius constantly looked at Harry and how the older man often met his eyes while still maintaining conversation with his best friend.

 

**XX**

Harry and Scorpius needed to be near each other for the Bond to strengthen so neither of them got sick, therefore Scorpius moved into Harry and Gemma's home in Godric's Hollow. It had been three weeks since Scorpius was released from hospital and they hadn't done anything more than kissing, Harry not wanting to push him too soon or cause a relapse; even if it was killing him to keep his distance from Scorpius.

One night when Gemma was staying over at Grandma Molly's Harry was lying in bed when Scorpius came in and hovered at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing, Blondie?" Harry teased.

"You once asked me for a private dance," he began, hips already swaying.

"And you said no.”

"Well it's been a while. I think I need to practice."

“Are you sure?”

Scorpius nodded and released his hair from the confines of the ribbon. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore but Mrs. Weasley explained that you were just waiting for me because you didn’t want to hurt me. So I’m initiating and yes I’m sure. Now sit back and enjoy.” Hips swaying to beat only he could hear, his hands teased his body pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor before turning around and giving Harry the perfect view of his back and the long hair the swayed with the movement of his hips and head.

Captivated Harry felt his cock responding and he hurried to rid himself of his clothes. He was nowhere as near as graceful as his lover but the end result was the same. When Scorpius turned round he gasped to find Harry naked, and stroking himself to full hardness. “Don’t stop on my account,” he drawled.

Grinning, Scorpius undid his trousers and shimmed them off, the same red thong barely containing his half hard cock. Scorpius knelt on the end of the bed and crawled up Harry’s body biting and licking at his thighs and hips. Straddling his Bonded, Scorpius rose to his knees and circled his hips his hands teasing his own nipples and chest. “You can touch, you know,” he gasped once he noticed how Harry’s hands were gripping the sheets.

As soon as he was given permission Harry’s hands trailed through Scorpius’ hair over his chest, resting on his hips for a moment to feel his movement before hooking the strings of the thong and drawing it down enough to release his erection.

Taking a moment to admire the long red length, Harry then dove forward, swallowing his lover whole. Scorpius’ hands landed in his hair tugging as the older man bobbed his head up and down, slurping and licking at the pre-come leaking out.

“Harry stop, I don’t want to come until I’m inside of you.” Scorpius tugged until Harry let up. He then removed his thong completely and retrieved Harry’s wand from the bedside table casting lubricating charm on his fingers he slid them down from Harry’s balls revelling in the easy way Harry spread his legs.

Pushing one finger into Harry’s entrance, Scorpius groaned at how tight he was. “Two, come on, Blondie, I can take two.” Scorpius slid a second finger in beside the first, scissoring them before adding a third. “Enough,” Harry gasped out. “I need you in me.”

Slicking his cock up with excess lube Scorpius aligned himself before pushing in slowly. When he was fully seated he paused and tugged at Harry’s cock, his thumb brushing over the piercing before moving up to brush at the slit.

Raising his legs so they rested on Scorpius’ shoulders Harry angled his hips into his. “Fuck me. Hard.”

Gripping Harry’s thighs Scorpius pulled out almost to the tip before thrusting back in forcefully the bed shifted under their weight as Scorpius continued the slow draw out and the hard, fast thrust back in hitting Harry’s prostrate occasionally so he was surprised each time and the feeling was more intense. Harry’s fingers tugged at his own nipple rings while Scorpius moved one hand from his thigh to grasp his cock as the younger man’s thrusts got more erratic and hit his prostate more often. Letting out a high keen Harry came over Scorpius’ hand while he thrust a few more times before coming inside of Harry’s convulsing channel.

Lifting his hand, Scorpius sucked away at his fingers until it was clean of Harry’s release. He enjoyed the heated look his lover was giving him. “Fuck.”

“We just did,” Scorpius grinned cheekily and Harry pulled him down onto his chest his legs falling from Scorpius’ shoulders to wrap around his waist while his hands played in his blond hair, their lips pressed together and tongues entwined.

“Do you regret not going with Charlie?”

“Where did that come from? And how could I? I have you and you love Gemma and she loves you. For Charlie, Gemma was something he would tolerate, barely even a person. Besides Charlie and I are over we have been for a long time.”

“I don’t think he knows that.”

“Oh he knew when I left the wedding with you. Probably before then.”  
They lay in silence for a while before Harry sighed loudly. “I guess that confirms it.”

“Confirms what, Harry?”

“That we are sexually compatible in a bed.” He winked and Scorpius was thrown back to the night of the wedding.

“And thank fuck I must add because I did not want to spend the rest of my life fucking you in a bathroom,” Scorpius joked.

“Is that so?” Harry rolled Scorpius off him and drew away from the bed, “I’m going to have a shower clearly you don’t want to join me so…” he trailed off laughing loudly as Scorpius heaved himself up and ran by Harry slapping his arse on the way.

Letting a few seconds go by before he chased Harry smiled to himself happy that his life was perfect.

 

[Please return to LJ to leave a comment](http://hp-sexstars.livejournal.com/22850.html)   



End file.
